Somewhere in Time
by Koneko Kou
Summary: Seiya and Usagi pairing, AU. Usagi's family is wealthy while Seiya's family is poor. They live in a time where the rich don't mingle with the poor. Can their love survive? Concluded.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Minna-san! How are ya'll doing? Anyways, I know that I told everybody last week that my next story would be titled "Once Upon A Dream." This story was originally part of it but decided to turn it into a two different piece. "Somewhere In Time" happened in the past and "Once Upon A Dream" will take place in the modern days.

Anyways, again I want to say **ARIGATO** for everybody who read and reviewed "So It's You" I really appreciate it and you guys gave me inspiration to write another story. You guys are the **BEST!**

I also want to **THANK Lunadoragon** for helping me pick a name for Seiya.

Now, let's get on with the story!

**Usagi: Serenity**

**Seiya: Karasu**

**Mamoru: Endymion**

**Setsuna: Emerald**

This is **AU** and a little **OOC. **Gomen Haruka-lovers for I turn her bad in my story. Sorry I needed some bad guys and didn't want to create new characters!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and its characters.

* * *

Serenity a beautiful wealthy girl has cerulean blue eyes and long blonde hair that goes all the way to her ankles. She would always fix her hair up in two odango like pigtails in each side on top of her head. Serenity is easy going and very lighthearted. She likes to have fun, can make friends with about just anybody and doesn't stay mad for a very long time. People just find it hard to hate her. Serenity also has the most beautiful smile that can light up a dark room, but that bright smile is not visible in her face today. She is slowly walking down the aisle dress in a beautiful embroidered and beaded white wedding gown, with a sweetheart neckline and cathedral train. She is holding a bouquet of white and pink roses in her delicate small hands. A very long white veil that has rhinestone here and there flows from the back of her head all the way to the train of her dress. 

The same thin white fabric of veil covers her face but you can still see through it. You can see her heart-shaped face through the light, thin fabric and there is no joy written in her normally smiling face. Her face looks hollowed and tired, like she hasn't been sleeping or eating for the last couple of weeks. Her eyes are bloodshot red from crying and would throw angry glances at her older sister Haruka, and her lover Michiru who sits in the front pew of the church. There is nothing but anger in her heart for her only and older sister but every time her eyes would meet Endymion, who is standing dumbfounded in front of the altar waiting for her with the priest, fresh new tears will flow from her cerulean eyes. Serenity thought there will be no more tears left inside of her, since she has been crying since the day of her engagement with Endymion was announced not too long ago.

**.:Eight Years Ago:.**

A ten year old Serenity is running around the forest outside her family's estate. Both of her parents have died almost two years ago leaving her and her older sister to watch out and take care of her. Haruka, a tomboy with short sandy blonde hair and green eyes, didn't mind if Serenity would play in the forest, since she was the same exact way when she was her younger sister's age. Serenity is climbing up a tree, wanting to sit on one of its branches, but on her way up one of the smaller branches that she is stepping on snaps under her weight making her lose her balance and causing her to fall back on the ground. She hits her back pretty hard and she started crying as she lay on her side in a fetal position with both hand covering her face.

A boy her age, with indigo eyes and long blue-black hair that is done up in a low ponytail saw her falling of the tree and he comes running to her. He sits besides the crying girl.

"Are you okay? Are you wounded?" He asks the little girl as he helps her sit up. She wipes the tears off her face with the sleeves of her dress. She nodded yes then shows the boy the few scrapes in her arm that she has obtained from her fall. The little boy started laughing at Serenity.

"That will not kill you Odango, it's just a scrape!"

"Don't call me Odango!" She says glaring at the boy. She is no longer crying.

"Okay Odango" he says as he taps one of her odangoes on her head.

"I have a name you know." She retorts back.

"Then, what is your name Odango?" She glares at him again.

"I am not telling you!" She sticks her tongue out at him then looks away.

He starts chuckling. His dancing indigo eyes never left her face. She looks back at him with annoyance written all over her cerulean eyes. She lets out a "HMPH!" as she crosses her arms by her chest. She turns her face away from him with her eyes close. The little blue-black haired boy stops himself from laughing some more when he sees that Serenity is getting more irritated.

"You know, I bet you look very pretty when you smile."

"HMPH!" she made that same sound still facing away from the boy but now her eyes are no longer shut.

"I'll show you something beautiful if you give me a smile." He said teasingly.

She turns to look at him again, curiosity written all over her heart-shaped face while her eyes sparkles with eagerness. The raven-haired boy gets up and extends his hand to Serenity and helps her up from the ground.

"By the way, my name is Karasu. My sister Kakyuu and I live in a cottage by the river." He says still holding unto the hand of the blonde-haired girl, while his other hand points to the direction of his house.

"I'm Serentiy and I live over there." She says pointing at the opposite direction of where Karasu lives.

"Are you ready?" Serenity nodded yes in response and he leads her deeper into the forest.

Serentiy never went this far into the forest because she's afraid that she'll get lost or get eaten alive by some wild animals. But somehow, she didn't mind going in with Karasu, this maybe the first time that they have met but she trust him already.

"We're almost there." Karasu says after what it seems like hours of walking for Serenity.

The two children stop in front of some grass like bushes that is taller than them. The bush looks almost like a fence and it seems like it goes lengthwise for miles. Serenity looks at the wall like bush in front of her then at Karasu.

"I could've sworn you said something beautiful. I don't see anything beautiful here." She says making a somewhat disgusted face. She then rolls her eyes at him then looks back at the row of bushes in front of them.

"That's not what I meant Odango." He says with a smirk.

"Hey! I said not to call me that." She says with a whiny voice.

Karasu sticks her hand in the grass like wall of bushes in front of him and pushes it aside. He holds her hand again and tells her to follow him. Serenity walks behind Karasu, brushing away the grass or insects that touches her face or arms. What she didn't know is that the wall is only about three feet in width and before she knows it they are both out and on the other side of the bush. Serenity couldn't help but gasp out at the site presented in front of her.

"I didn't know there's a garden in the middle of the forest." She says as she let's go of Karasu's hand and runs in the middle of the garden. The whole place is filled with lilacs. Different colored lilacs, white, lavender and purple. Some of the lilac plants are small and some are very tall and the air is filled with the flower's scent. She walks to one of the shorter shrubs with white lilacs and brings her nose closer to the flower to smell it.

"So sweet" she says as she twirls around to face Karasu who is standing few feet behind her. "Thank you for taking me here Karasu."

"You're very welcome Odango." He says as he gives her a wink.

"Can I come here everyday?"

"Yes you can. Just don't tell anybody about it because this is my secret garden"

"I promise that I won't."

From then on, Serenity would always come running into the forest to the secret garden to meet up with Karasu. They would hang around the garden for countless many hours just playing and talking. At times they would bring food and have a picnic.

* * *

How do you like it so far? Good? Bad? Please let me know what ya'll think… if not that's cool. As long as I know you read my story is what matters the most! Have a great weekend ya'll!!! 

**XOXOX**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody! I hope everybody is having a great weekend! Anyways, I wanted to thank everybody for reading my story and I also wanted to thank, **Maris Makou, Lunadoragon, cuppycake1216** and **Serena Crescent Dayton** for reviewing my story. Thanks guys! You guys are the best!

Now, let's get on with the story!

**Usagi: Serenity**

**Seiya: Karasu**

**Mamoru: Endymion**

**Setsuna: Emerald**

This is **AU** and a little **OOC. **Gomen Haruka-lovers and Rei-lovers for I turned them bad in my story. Sorry I needed some bad guys and didn't want to create new characters!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and its characters.

* * *

Serenity runs down the all too familiar path in the forest to meet up with Karasu. She is holding a bag of cookies she baked just for him. They have been good friends now for almost 5 years and she can't stand being apart from him even for a day. She never did tell Haruka about Karasu. She knows her older sister well enough and if she finds out she's making friends with people well below her family's standard, the short dirty-blonde haired woman would have a fit. Serenity never did understand her older sister. It doesn't matter how nice the person is, but as long as they are poor they don't deserve to be friends with her. The younger blonde-haired girl doesn't believe that one has to be rich to be a worthy friend, what matters the most is what's in their heart. For Haruka, the bigger the plantation, the more properties, the more money they have the better they will make a good friend.

Serenity sees Karasu's back sitting on the grassy soft ground. She gently walks behind him, trying not to make a sound. She sets the bag of cookies down right behind him and covers his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?" She says trying to sound masculine, while stifling her giggles.

"As long as you're beautiful, I don't care!" He says with a chuckle. He then grabs her hand and pulls her down on his lap.

"I have something for you!" she says giggling as she gets up and picks up the bag of cookies behind Karasu. She sits right back beside him, with a big smile on her face and gives the blue-black haired boy the bag.

"Here I made this for you."

"Thank you Odango!" Karasu opens up the bag and sticks a cookie in his mouth. He tries to bite it but the cookie is too hard. He sticks it out of his mouth afraid that if he tries to eat it he will lose all of his teeth at the process. Serenity watches him takes the cookie out of his mouth with a hurt look in her cerulean eyes.

"This is hard as a rock!" He says chuckling. Serenity just looks at him with disappointment written all over her face. She grabs a cookie from the bag and tries it herself. She then realizes that he is telling the truth, the cookies are really hard.

"At least I tried." She says laughing.

"Don't worry if we ever get married, I will cook for you." Karasu says giving her a sexy smile.

"What? Marry you?" She says jokingly.

Serenity wipes the smile off her face when she sees the look of pain across Karasu's face. She knows that he can be sensitive with their status in life. She is rich and he is poor and in their society that will never, ever be allowed.

"Karasu… I…" she says holding on to his hand.

"What am I not good enough for you? Is that it? I'm not good enough to marry you because you're rich and I'm poor!" He says pushing her hands aways.

"That's not what I meant!" She says as tears starts to form in her round beautiful cerulean eyes.

"And what do you mean then? That you can never love somebody like me" he says getting up and walks away from the blonde-haired girl. Serenity kneels down from where she's sitting on the ground and looks at the back of the leaving form of the long blue-black haired boy. Tears are now falling freely from her cerulean eyes.

"Karasu, please don't leave me… I love you!" She says sobbing as she covers her face with both of her hands. Karasu looks back at her. He sees her now sitting back on the ground crying on her hands. He feels suddenly heartbroken, knowing that he's the cause of her tears. He runs back to her and sits on the ground. The indigo eyed boy gathers the blonde-haired girl in his arms.

"Odango, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." He says as he kisses her on top of her forehead, "I love you."

Serenity stops crying and looks at him.

"You do?" She says with a sniffle.

"I love you Odango, ever since I saw you for the very first time falling off from that tree, I already love you."

"I love you too Karasu and I will never ever stop loving you." Her cerulean eyes stares back at his indigo eyes. He gently brushes away the bangs from her face and brings his face closer to hers. He gives her a peck on the side of her pink lips then he presses his lips against her lips. The two young couple is unsure of what to do, since this is their first kiss. Karasu slightly parts his lips to nibble on Serenity and she does the same. He shyly pokes his tongue to lick her lips and she follows his lead. Then they both gently pulled back and look at each others eyes.

"You're the most beautiful woman in the world." He says as he lays them both down in the grassy soft ground.

Haruka throws a big celebration for her younger sister's eighteenth birthday. Serenity is excited but she also feels sad because Karasu is not going to be at the party. She is also very nervous because this is going to be the night that she will tell Haraku about Karasu and their plans of getting married. She already knows that her older sister will get made and would not allow it, but Serenity doesn't care how Haruka would react. If she has to run away and gives everything up for Karasu, she will. All the rich people in their town and neighboring town are invited. Their mansion is filled with people having a good time. Everywhere you go in the big house you will hear laughter and talking, while the people nibble on their hors de vous while sipping on their champagne or wine.

By midnight, Haruka gathers everybody by a five-tier white cake filled with tiny pink roses and baby green leaves. On the very top of the cake is a small figurine of a smiling girl with long blonde hair and pink dress. There are eighteen candles all light up waiting to be blown away by Serenity. Everybody starts to sing "Happy Birthday" and when they were done singing, the birthday girl closes her eyes to make a wish and blows out all of the candles on her beautiful cake. After she blows the candles out, everybody claps their hands and wishes her a happy birthday.

Haruka who is standing next to her younger sister, raises her hand up to get everybody's attention. When she knows she got everybody's attention, she gives Serenity a smile and holds her hand.

"I have an announcement to make." Serenity looks at the short dirty-blonde hair with curious eyes.

"I've decided that tonight, is the perfect night to announce Serenity's engagement to Endymion, son of Mistress Rei Hino." Everybody claps their hands and congratulated Serenity for her upcoming wedding with Endymion. The odangoed hair-styled girl looks at her sister with wide eyes. She can't believe that she just made an announcement this big, regarding about her future, without talking to her first.

Haruka and the beautiful, long purple-black haired with purple eyes Mistress of Hino plantation have been very good friends for a long time now. Ever since their parents died a long time ago, Mistress Rei helped guide Haruka on how to run their estate/plantation. Mistress Rei also happens to run her own plantation ever since her husband died many years ago. Endymion was still a little boy at the time and was not old enough to run the plantation on his own.

Haruka had teased Serenity about being married to Endymion on several occasions. The young blonde-haired girl didn't think much of it at the time but now she is wondering how long her older sister and the purple-eyed Mistress have been planning this marriage.

Serenity looks across the room and sees Endymion standing dumbfounded besides his mother. Their eyes met and she looks at him with tears forming in her eyes and he looks back at her with disgust written all over his face. When Serenity can no longer contain herself she excuses herself from her own party and runs straight to her bedroom. Haruka and Michiru followed her. The couple stands outside her bedroom and taps on her bedroom door.

"Who's there?" Serenity asks between sobs.

"It's me and Michi."

"Come in" and the two opens the door and walks in then shutting the door back behind them.

"Serenity, what's wrong?" The green-haired beauty says as he approaches the crying girl lying in a fetal position on her bed.

"How can you announce my engagement without talking to me first!" she yells out.

"This is for you own good." Haruka says also approaching the bed beside her lover Michiru.

"For my own good? This wedding is not for my own good! This is for your own good and Mistress Rei!" Serenity knows that this marriage will benefit both families. Endymion's family is equally rich if not wealthier than hers. Through this marriage both families will get the family richest to themselves.

Haruka roughly yanks Serenity by the hand causing her to prop up her bed. She then slaps her really hard across her face leaving a red hand mark on her delicate skin.

"How dare you talk to me like that, you ungrateful brat!" Michiru holds Haruka by the arms and leads her away from the bed. Serenity stayed sitting on her bed with a hand on her cheek stinging from the slap.

"I took care of you, fed you and made sure you have everything and this is how you're going to repay me!"

"Haruka stop it!" Michiru says firmly.

"I don't love Endymion! I love Karasu and we're already engaged!"

"I do know about that poor boy of yours Serenity, that's why Mistress Rei and I agreed on announcing your engagement tonight. Do you honestly think I will let his filthy kind mix into our family? And as far as I'm concern, you're never to see him again!" and with that Haruka storms out of her room, leaving both Michiru and Serenity.

"You knew… both of you knew about Karasu!" Serenity says with shock look on her face.

"Serenity, listen to your sister. This is for your own good." The odangoed hair-styled girl glares at the elegant girl.

"You get out of my room. I never wanted to speak with the two of you again. You both betrayed me!" She lies back down on her bed, in a fetal position covering her face with a pillow. Michiru looks at the sobbing girl and walks out the room, gently shutting the door behind her.

True to her words, Haruka didn't let Serenity out of their house. She was not able to see Karasu again or able to send him any form of messages. She's not able to tell the boy she loves with all her heart about her upcoming marriage to the man she didn't feel nothing for. Serenity just locks herself inside her room, refusing to eat anything. She just lay in her bed crying, from the moment she wakes up until the she falls back asleep.

* * *

What did you think? Like it? You don't like it? Feel free to leave me a comment! I promise I don't bite!

Have a great day ya'll!!

XOXOX


	3. Chapter 3

Moshi moshi! I hope everybody is having a great weekend because I am!!

I want to thank everybody who read the last chapter. I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate it!

I also want to thank Marisa Makou, cuppycake1216, Fangirl44 and Lunadoragon for the great reviews! I just love you guys!! LOL, Luna no need to worry about Haruka on this story, even if she wants to World Shake you, she can't… since she don't have any powers! So we can talk all the trash we want about her! LOL (didn't mean that Haruka… I swear now put that knife down!)

I also want to **THANK Lunadoragon** for helping me pick a name for Seiya.

Now, let's get on with the story!

**Usagi: Serenity**

**Seiya: Karasu**

**Mamoru: Endymion**

**Setsuna: Emerald**

This is **AU** and a little **OOC. **Gomen Haruka-lovers and Rei-Lovers for I turn her bad in my story. Sorry I needed some bad guys and didn't want to create new characters!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and its characters

* * *

And now as she walks down the aisle, the tears still continues to flow from her big, beautiful, cerulean eyes. Serenity made it to the front of the altar without running out of the church, although the thoughts cross her mind several times. She stands side by side with Endymion in front of the altar. The two didn't look very happy about the situation and when the priest told Endymion that he may kiss the bride, they both just stand and stare at each other. They look around them and the two can see that their guests are waiting for them to kiss, so Endymion gives Serenity a quick peck on the cheek. 

Serenity feels like she's living in a nightmare but the day is not over yet. Before she knows it, some handmaids are helping take her bridal gown off and she's putting on a nightgown. She sits motionless in an unfamiliar bedroom at Hino's plantation. The bedroom door slowly opens and Endymion walks in. Serenity glares at the short, raven-haired, tall man, who is now her husband. Endymion returns her stare with the same disgust in his midnight blue eyes. The newly wed look unhappily at each other for a minute of two without saying a word, Endymion finally clears his throat.

"I hope you're not hoping that I'll make love to you Serenity." He says with venom in his voice.

"And why would I want you to touch me!" Serenity says with as much hatred.

They stared at each other again. Endymion suddenly sighs out loudly before sitting on a chair close by the door.

"I thought it was your idea to get married?"

"Why would I want to marry you? There was nothing between us." She looks at him in the eyes as tears slowly falls from her eyes. "I'm inlove with somebody else."

Endymion looks at the long blonde-haired girl sitting on top of his bed. He understands how she feels for he is also inlove with somebody else. One of their servant girls has his heart and he's always love her since they were kids, but his mother wouldn't allow it. Mistress Rei believes that the servants belong together and that her kind will taint their family's social standing, in their rich circle of friends.

Mistress Rei Hino is part of the old ways, where the rich don't mingle with the poor. The poor are poor and the rich are rich. The only thing the poor people are good for are serving the rich. Besides, Endymion is her only son, when she passes away everything that she owns will go to her only child and his children and there is no way in hell will the beautiful purple-eyed Mistress of Hino plantation will allow some servant girl and her children inherit her wealth.

"I have a proposition." Endymion says not really looking at the blonde-haired girl.

"What kind of proposition?" She asked curiously.

"I'll let you see him. As long as you'll let me see her," he says as his midnight-blue eyes look into her cerulean eyes. She looks back at him with hopeful eyes.

"Really?" She asks and he nods his head in response. "Agree!" she says with a smile while the image of Karasu flashes through her head.

"And I hope you don't mind if I take her with me for our honeymoon and if you want you can stay with him."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Ask my mother if you can bring Emerald as your personal handmaiden, then we'll drop you at your lover's house."

"How about the coachman, won't he say anything?"

"My trusted right-hand man, Artemis, is the one guiding the horses. He won't say a word about this."

"And after the honeymoon?"

"Easy, we'll pick you up and give you details of what you needed to know so when my mother asks you have something to tell her."

"Hmmm…. You sure did have this whole thing planned Endymion." She says with a smirk and he chuckles.

"I actually just thought of it." He says looking at the girl who is now smiling. "But Serenity, we have to pretend that we're happily married or they'll suspect." He says with a serious tone in his voice. Serenity jumps out of the bed and walks closer to where Endymion is sitting. She gives him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek.

"I understand Endymion. As long as you let me be then you can do whatever you want to do. Maybe later on we can separate and be with the ones we truly love." She says going back to his bed and sits on top of it.

And that night the newly wed sleeps in the same bed just like a brother and a sister would sleep in one bed.

The next day, while the two are having tea, Serenity asks Mistress Rei if she can bring one of their maids as her personal handmaid for the honeymoon. Rei couldn't refuse her new daughter-in-law and tells her she can bring any girl she wants.

"Can I take Emerald? She seems really nice." Serenity asks innocently.

Mistress Rei almost chokes on the tea she's drinking upon hearing Emerald's name. The long black-haired girl looks at Serenity trying to read her eyes and the younger girl gives her the most innocent look she can produce with a sweet smile. At first the purple-eyed Mistress was going to say no, but realizes that it may be a good idea for Emerald to be around the newly wed couple and maybe she'll finally stop chasing her only son. Mistress Rei hopes to the gods that Emerald will be broken hearted knowing that Endymion is now with Serenity.

"Yes you may take Emerald with you." She finally says.

"Thank you Mistress Rei." She says with a sweet smile.

"Serenity, please call me Mother."

"Thank you Mother, you are too kind." She says before sipping on her tea.

The carriage that will take Serenity and Endymion to their honeymoon is all packed up and ready to go. Emerald, a beautiful tall, dark-green long haired girl sits besides Artemis at the head of the coach, while Endymion and Serenity sits inside the cabin. Artemis was already made aware to stop by the forest and when they reach their destination, Serenity jumps out of the cabin with a small baggage of clothes. Emerald jumps in the cabin with Endymion and before they completely say goodbye to each other, Endymion reminds Serenity that they'll meet at the same spot in a month.

Serenity says her goodbyes and happily runs down the all too familiar path to the secret garden. When she gets there, she sees Karasu, sitting on the ground, with his back facing her. Her heart flutters as she looks at his form for the first time again in almost six months.

She slowly sets her bag down, trying not to make any sound. She gently walks over to him and when she gets close enough, she sits behind him and wraps her arms around his waist and hugs him tightly.

"I miss you Karasu." She said softly to his ear.

"What are you doing here?" He says pushing her away. He quickly gets up and looks down at Serenity.

"Karasu, I…" She says with sadness in her big cerulean eyes.

"You what? You want to tell me that I am not good enough for you? That you went off and married some rich bastard!" He says hysterically.

"Let me explain, please…" She says pleadingly as she gets up from the ground.

"I don't ever want to see you again Serenity." He says as he walks away from her.

Serenity looks at his leaving form. She is about to chase him when she remembers about her bag. She quickly picks her bag up and runs after Karasu.

"Karasu, wait!" She screams after him but he ignores her calling.

"I wanted to tell you but Haruka, she won't let me out!" She continues on.

"Karasu!" she says again but he's still not slowing down. "So stubborn at times!" she grunts to herself. She decided to save her breath but still continues to follow him. She knows that he has to stop at one point and she'll be there and tell him the truth. She can see Karasu's cottage at a distance and she now knows that they're heading to his home.

Karasu quickly opens the door and shuts it close the minute he gets in. Serenity comes running to the door dropping her bag on the ground as her hand goes for the door handle. She tries to open the door but she was not able to. So with her two hands, she starts banging on the door.

* * *

There you go! I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think and again, thanks for reading it! 

Have a great week ya'll!

XOXOXO


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody and I hope ya'll having a great weekend!

I wanted to thank you all for reading my story I really appreciate it!

I also want to thank Jade598, Marisa Makou, SailorZhuangshi, and CuppyCake1216 and for everybody else who normally review, but didn't get the chance the last time, I still thank you. I love you guys and thanks for giving me inspiration!

I also want to **THANK Lunadoragon** for helping me pick a name for Seiya.

Now, let's get on with the story!

**Usagi: Serenity**

**Seiya: Karasu**

**Mamoru: Endymion**

**Setsuna: Emerald**

This is **AU** and a little **OOC. **Gomen Haruka-lovers and Rei-Lovers for I turn her bad in my story. Sorry I needed some bad guys and didn't want to create new characters!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and its characters

* * *

"Karasu, please listen to me! Haruka made me marry him." She says between sobs. "Please let me in and let me explain." She slowly falls on her knees, her body sliding down the door. "I don't love him! I love you!" She says with all her heart before bursting into tears. 

"I love you Karasu!" She says pounding on the door for the last time before covering her face with both of her hands. She cries in her hands with her back against the door.

Serenity feels the door slightly opens and she uncovers her tear-stain face and looks up at Karasu, who looks like death. She finally notices for the first time that Karasu looks tired. His normally mischievous, playful eyes look exhausted. There is no life in them at the moment. He looks like he hasn't been eating for days and he also looks pale and sickly.

"Serenity…" he says kneeling besides her as tears flow from his indigo eyes.

"Karasu…" she says gathering him to her arms.

"I miss you so much." He says hugging her back and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I though that I've lost you forever." He then kisses her on the lips.

Serenity gladly receives his kisses and embraces him closer to her body, wanting to feel all of him. She slightly arches her back and deepens the kiss. Karasu kisses the trail of her jawbone all the way to her ear. He gently nibbles on her ear, making Serenity giggle.

"Will you still marry me Serenity?" He says as he kisses her neck.

"Okay, from now on we're husband and wife." She says with a giggle.

Karasu stop kissing her neck and looks back in her eyes. He gets up from the floor and brings her with him. They went inside the cottage and leads Serenity to his bedroom. In his room, he looks at her deeply in her cerulean eyes and gently touches her cheek.

"I love you Serenity, my wife."

"I love you too, Karasu."

He then gives her another passionate kiss. Serenity gently wraps her arms around his neck as she deepens the kiss. She didn't realize until now how much she truly miss him and shows it in every kiss that she gives him. She can feel Karasu slowly unbuttoning the back of her dress as her hand slowly travels by his waist and putting them underneath his shirt. Karasu kisses her neck as he slips her dress down to her ankles. Serenity lets go of Karasu, she shyly covers herself with both her hands and looks down at herself clad with nothing else but her underwear. Karasu lifts her chin up to face him.

"Serenity, you're very beautiful." He says kissing her on the lips as he gently lay her down on his bed.

The next couple of days have been blissful for Serenity and Karasu. The two couple pretty much had the cottage for themselves since Karasu's older sister, Kakyuu, is visiting some family in a town nearby. All the pain and sorrow they both went through the last couple of months has been forgotten. They make it all up by spending each and every waking hours together, laughing, talking, playing and making love. Even in their sleep, they're still together holding onto each closely.

The day that Endymion is supposed to pick her up, Serenity is not feeling good. Her stomach has been really queasy and would throw up when she smell something strong. Karasu watches out for Serenity, never leaving her side. He's worried for her and he knows something is very wrong with her. His indication is her appetite. Serenity never had any problems with eating. Matter of fact, as petite as she is, she has a big appetite and she is always hungry, but not today, she throws up at the smell of her favorite breakfast, pancakes.

Endymion, Emerald and Artemis arrive to pick Serenity up. Karasu didn't want Serenity to go because he wants to watch over her while she's sick. The blonde-haired girl don't want to go either, now that she knows what it's like to live with the one she truly loves, but they both know that she has to go back home with Endymion.

It is a tearful goodbye. Karasu and Serenity hold unto each other like there is no tomorrow. The petite blonde-haired girl can't stop herself from crying and the blue-black haired boy can't cheer her up for he's also feeling the pain that she is feeling at the moment.

"We'll see each other again." Karasu says. He sighs out and catches the eyes of Endymion.

"He's right Serenity. I'll make sure that you'll get to see each other everyday." Endymion says. "Come on Serenity, we have to go now." He continues on as he walks closer to the couple.

"I love you Serenity."

"I love you Karasu."

With that they kiss each other on the lips and when they let go, Karasu leads Serenity to the carriage. The long-haired boy watches the carriage leave as the sun sets behind him. Tears slowly fall from his indigo eyes as he watches the carriage getting smaller and smaller from the distance.

The next morning, at the breakfast table of Mistress Rei, the three of them sit and talk about the honeymoon trip. Endymion told Serenity what she needed to know regarding that trip, so if Mistress Rei asks about it, she would have something to say.

Breakfast is finally being served and Serenity feels nausea creeps in her as the strong scent of bacon, brought in from the kitchen, assaults her nose. She feels herself gagging as her stomach convulse. She immediately gets up and rushes herself to the nearest bathroom. Mistress Rei looks at her son with a big smile on her beautiful face.

"You're pretty fast!" She says with joy evidently on her face for the coming of her first grandchild.

"I know how much you been wanting a baby." Endymion says with a smile.

After rinsing her mouth, Serenity walks back at the breakfast table and sits back down.

"Congratulations!" Mistress Rei says with a big smile.

Serenity looks at her confuse.

"For what?" The younger girl asks curiously.

"You're having a baby." The Mistress says with a genuine smile. The first real smile Serenity has ever seen on her face.

"A baby?" She says quite unsure but happy.

She can't wait to tell Karasu that they're going to have a child together. She is in deep thought that she didn't even feel Endymion snake an arm around her still tiny waist and gives her a kiss on the forehead. She looks at him startle when she felt the peck on her forehead. She can see that her mother-in-law is watching the whole interaction and knows that she has to play her part of a happy newlywed wife. She quickly wipe the startle look on her beautiful face, replacing it with I'm-happy-and-in-love look and leans her head closer to Endymion, a picture of a perfect and happy couple.

* * *

I hope you guys like this chapter. I know it's a little short! Let me know what you think and conclusion is up next week! 

Have a great week!

XOXOX


	5. Chapter 5

Hello.. how's everybody doing?? Sorry it took me a looooong time to update.. I really don't have any good excuse, but this is the last chapter and I hope you all like it! I want to thank everybody for reading and reviewing my story.. you guys are the best. The next half of the story should be up soon... Once Upon A Dream.

Enjoy!

I also want to **THANK Lunadoragon** for helping me pick a name for Seiya.

Now, let's get on with the story!

**Usagi: Serenity**

**Seiya: Karasu**

**Mamoru: Endymion**

**Setsuna: Emerald**

This is **AU** and a little **OOC. **Gomen Haruka-lovers and Rei-lovers for I turned them bad in my story. Sorry I needed some bad guys and didn't want to create new characters!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and its characters.

* * *

That day, Serenity insists to go for a walk on her own. Mistress Rei is against the idea but Endymion offers to walk with her. Serenity and Endymion slowly walk towards the forest. When they got to the path that will lead them to the secret garden they see Emerald waiting there for them. The three says their goodbyes and made an agreement to see each other at the same spot in about four hours.

Serenity walks down the familiar path carefully. She didn't run, like she used to do because she's afraid to trip herself and hurt her unborn child at the process. When she gets to the garden, she sees Karasu sitting with his back facing her. She gently creeps in behind him and covers his eyes.

"Guess who?" She says in a really masculine voice.

"I don't know." He says playfully as he grabs her arm pulling her in his lap.

"Be careful Karasu." The blonde haired girl says with a giggle.

"Never!" The indigo-eyed boy says while laying her down the ground and going on top of her. He then kisses her neck.

"Karasu…" she says still giggling.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better." He says giving her a kiss on the lips. She kisses him back then gently pushes him away, so she can look at him in the eyes.

"Karasu…" she says with a smile in her naturally pink lips and a twinkle in her big, cerulean eyes. "I'm pregnant. We're having a baby." She says happily but also a little nervous.

The blue-black haired boy looks back at her, shock evident in his indigo eyes but he also has a big smile on his face.

"I'm going to be a father?" He says happily, kissing her again on the lips. "Ooppsss." He says as he notices that most of his weight lay on top of her. He quickly gets up, not wanting to squish the baby. He sits back down on the ground and also helps Serenity up in a sitting position besides him.

"Do you really mean that?" He asks questioningly with a big smile on his face.

"Yes, we really are having a baby."

"Woohoo!" Karasu says happily as he brings his head closer to her stomach that is still flat at the moment. "Hello little one."

"Karasu, I don't think the baby can hear you." She says laughing.

"Coochie, coochi coo…" He says again as he starts to tickle her stomach.

"Karasu!" She says laughing even harder.

As much as the two are both happy about the news, there is still an obvious that they both can't deny. That is the fact that they are not legally together. Serenity is still married to Endymion. Karasu wants to be there for the entire pregnancy and also be there when the baby is born. Serenity also wants the same but she knows that she can't have that.

"We should run away." Karasu suddenly says.

"What?" Not really sure if she heard him right.

"I said we should run away together. It will be just me, you and our baby."

"We will, but not yet." Serenity says.

"What do you mean not yet?" He says looking at her curiously.

"We have to plan this first."

"No, let's just do it."

"Karasu, where are we going to stay? What are we going to eat? If it's just me and you it will be okay, but we're about to have a baby now. We also have to worry about that too." She says looking deep into his indigo eyes.

Karasu looks back at her then sighs, "you're right."

"We'll figure something out. Just like you, I want us three to be one happy family but we have to time everything right."

"You're right." He says hugging the girl as they both lay down the grassy ground.

Months have passed by, Endymion and Serenity would always make excuses to get out of the house. Mistress Rei didn't have a problem at first but as Serenity starts showing on her sixth month, the beautiful, long black haired didn't like the idea of Serenity going out of the house in her delicate condition. At the time, it wasn't proper for pregnant women to walk around outside their houses.

One Saturday morning, Mistress Rei invited Haruka and Michiru for breakfast. Serenity tries her best to avoid her older sister and lover. She's still mad at them for forcing her into marrying Endymion. They're having breakfast at the beautiful garden and are surrounded by many different colors and sizes of roses. The air is filled with the sweet flowery scent emanating from the flowers.

Their breakfast is slowly being served. Emerald came out the house holding a plate of bacon. The scent coming from the bacon starts to attack her nostrils and before she knows it, she drops the plate. She tries to run away from the group who are about to have breakfast, but didn't go that far. She starts throwing up a couple of distance away from the group and the whole thing didn't go unnoticed by Mistress Rei. She looks at the girl with disgust. Her normally big purple eyes, now in a small slit as she looks at Emerald then back at Endymion. She can see the worried look on her son's face. Mistress Rei looks at the servant girl again, who is now done puking, holding unto her stomach looking back at Endymion. Emerald gives him slight nod, to let him know she's okay and Endymion smiles back at her. He looks back at his plate and catches his mother's eyes and smiles at her. Mistress Rei pretended not to know anything and smiles back at her son. But she knows what is going on. She is not going to let Emerald destroy Endymion and Serenity's marriage. The purple-eyed mistress didn't bother to yell at Emerald. She just dismisses her and told her to rest.

After breakfast, Serenity excuses herself from the table. She is getting a little tired and needed her rest. When both Endymion and Serenity were out of the table, Mistress Rei discusses the problem she's having with her daughter-in-law. The two both agreed that Serenity should not be going out of the house at her condition and Haruka promises her the purple-eyed older lady that she'll talk to her younger sister about it.

A couple of days after that breakfast, one of the servants found Emerald lying dead, with her mouth foaming, in the servant's quarter. Nobody really knows who killed her but they know for a fact that she has been poisoned. Endymion didn't handle her death very well and went into depression. He refuse to leave the room he shares with Serenity nor will he eat anything.

Serenity on the other hand ended up sneaking out of the house to meet up with Karasu. Haruka never did talk to Serenity about her leaving the house in her condition. Instead she decides to follow her one day. The sandy-blonde short haired woman, already have an idea where her younger sister goes during her almost daily excursion. She watches her from a distance, following each way until they get to the lilac garden. Haruka watches as Serenity runs up to Karasu, hugging him and giving him a kiss on the lips. Anger slowly boils up inside Haruka as she watches the two kiss. The longer she watches the two lovers, the madder she gets.

She eventually made her presence known to them while pointing a dagger at the two. Serenity and Karasu holds onto each other, not wanting to let the other go.

"Haruka, please… don't hurt us." Serenity pleaded to her older sister.

Haruka didn't say anything. She walks closer to the pair and grabs her sister away from Karasu, pushing her roughly on the grassy ground. She then quickly turns to Karasu, slitting his throat with her dagger.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Serenity screams loud as she reaches out for Karasu.

The blue-blacked haired boy falls on his knees, with a hand holding out to his neck oozing with blood while the other reaching out for Serenity. Haruka drags her pregnant sister out of the lilac garden and left Karasu to bleed to death.

That night, Serenity started to bleed profusely. She is so upset at the brutal death of Karasu, at the hands of her sister that she went into labor on her sixth month of pregnancy. Neither she nor the baby made it through the night they were both dead by dawn.

After their death, Endymion started to hang around the cemetery. Many people thought it was because of the death of his beautiful young wife but what they didn't know is that Endymion went to the cemetery religiously to visit Emerald's tombstone. That's pretty much where he spends most of his days until the day he dies.

* * *

Hope you guys like it!! And like what I've said, there is a second half of this story that has a happier ending!!!!

x0x0x


End file.
